Diabetes is a metabolic disorder rapidly developing into one of the main threats to human health with a currently estimated figure of 150 million cases globally. Although there has been rapid progress in diabetes research by both basic scientists and clinical investigators the major emphasis and progress has been in the areas of hormone action and insulin resistance. Over the last several years the pancreatic islet has emerged as a central player with a major role in the development of type I and type II diabetes. Recent rapid, broad advances in islet biology have far outstripped the opportunities for scientific presentation, debate and discussion currently provided by large general meetings focused, for example, on Diabetes or Endocrinology. To address this need we have organized a Keystone Symposium Conference devoted entirely to islet biology. This application requests funds to support trainees to attend this first Islet Biology Keystone Symposium. The program is designed to highlight, integrate and capture the scientific progress occurring in islet biology in multiple areas including, but not limited to: Beta Cell Differentiation, Growth, Regeneration and Death; Transcription Factors and Gene Expression in Islets; Insulin Synthesis, Conversion, Trafficking and Granule Biogenesis; Stimulus-Secretion Coupling; and Genetics and Transplantation for type 1 diabetes. The prevention of diabetes and control of its complications will require an integrated, international approach. We have organized this Symposium with the intention of bringing together an international group of clinicians and basic researchers from disciplines that traditionally have not had an opportunity to interact. Our goal is to promote the cross-fertilization of ideas necessary to continue the advance of islet biology and recruit talented young scientists to the field. Well known researchers, faculty, graduate and medical students, and post-doctoral trainees from academia and industry will be represented at this conference. Special emphasis will be placed on recruiting young trainees and offsetting their costs with the help of this travel grant, in addition, particular efforts have been made to include women and ethnic minorities throughout the meeting.